Drift Away with Me
by PinkBeads
Summary: AU! Naru is Keitaro's tutor and she hates him. He wants to change that. Will his wish come true when they get stranded on an island together..alone..with no memory of any of their past? Read and find out! KN Ch 3 now up
1. Tutor Me!

Hey people! Here I am with another story! I know, I know....why am I writing ANOTHER story when I'm not even done with my other one, Love Hina: Change of Life? Well, I just got sudden inspiration during school one day and had to write it!  
  
NOTE!!! NOTE!!! I AM CHANGING MY NAME TO AMI-CHAN!! Why you may ask? Cuz I wanna.... If you don't like it..too bad for you T.T  
  
Here's some info on this story. I HOPE YOU ALL ARE READING THIS CUZ IT'S IMPORTANT!  
  
Well, this story is an A.U. (Alternate Universe) It has no Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, or any other of the original LH cast besides Keitaro and Naru. Keitaro's grandmother DOES NOT own Hinata Sou but rather lives in a house around the same area, still within a close distance of that infamouse park *wink wink* =^.-= Anyways, if anyone has ANY questions, any at all, don't hesitate to ask cuz I'd be happy to clear anything up for my dear loved readers!   
  
SUMMARY: Naru hates Keitaro and he wants to change that. Will his wish come true when they get stranded on an island together..alone..with no memory of any of their past? Read and find out!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Love Hina: Drift Away with Me  
  
Chapter 1: Tutor Me!  
  
"Blubb, Blubb, Blubb"   
  
"Blubb, Blubb, Blubb"   
  
The sounds of the heavy, salty water hitting the outside of shelter could be heard all through out the home. Keitaro Urishima lay sprawled across the floor surrounded by open study books and sheets of paper covered with what could only be described as chicken scratch. He was apparently enjoying a quick nap enticed by the gentle rocking of his home due to the waves of the ocean. Yes, he lives in a boat home. Why? Lack of funds can do amazing things to people. Besides, he had always had a soft spot for the ocean. He practically grew up on the beach, which could be seen by his healthy tan.   
  
Now, even though the display of him asleep near all the text books gave the impression he had studied hard and earned a quick slumber, that was hardly the case. Nothing much made it's way to his struggling mind. Keitaro WAS a hard worker, but he just wasn't the brightest of the bunch. With this knowledge, anyone would laugh if they knew he was trying to get into Tokyo University, one of the highest acknowledged and prestigious universities in all of Japan. Others might admire him for working so hard, but agree he should move on. But, he didn't care what anyone thought, he would study and he would get in...somehow.  
  
A quick wave made a table tip over, waking the young man. Sitting up and yawning he stole a quick glance at his watch while rubbing the sleep out of his drowsy eyes. When he was a child he needed glasses but his parents payed for corrective eye surgery, something he thanked them for every chance he used to get. That was before they...passed away.   
  
"Kami-sama! I must've fallen asleep while studying last night! I'm gonna be late for class!"   
  
With that he quickly grabbed his wallet and made his way to the nearest bus stop, thankful that busses came every 30 minutes. He didn't even acknowledge that he was wearing the same clothing as the day before.  
  
Once the bus pulled up he dropped in some money, sad to give it up but knowing he had no choice. Taking a seat he smoothed out the ruffles in his clothing and ran his fingers through his messy raven colored hair. He wanted to look at least presentable if he had to make an appearance late today.   
  
Praying for the bus to move faster through the whole ride, he sighed in relief once it finally pulled up to the building. Running to the open door, he made a leap to the ground, recalling the time he dropped his things while getting up and the door closing just as he reached it, dragging him away from his destination.  
  
After running through the halls he finally made his way outside of the door. Holding his breath and hoping the instructor was looking the other way he slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Seeing that his prayers had been answered and his teacher was turned around getting something out of her bag he made his way to his seat, ignoring the oncoming murmuring of his peers. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, a pencil lay waiting on the floor for someone to trip on its account. Keitaro, unknowingly fulfilling the pencil's wishes did so, falling straight into a girl on her way to the pencil sharperner *how ironic! ^.^' *.  
  
"AAH! Hentai!" He had landed in a rather, embarrassing place, causing the girl to leave a large bump on his head before straightening herself out and continuing her journey to her previous destination with an annoyed "Hmph!" This cause his teacher to turn around and place her hands to her hips, acknowledging who has arrived.  
  
"Ah, Urishima-san, so nice of you to join us! I Assume you are aware of your previous test results?" Keitaro stood and nodded while composing himself.   
  
"I hope you are aware that with your grades there is no way that you are going to get into Tokyo U this year either."   
  
"I can do it Utada-sensie! Just give me another chance," he assured her with a determined look plastered onto his face. Giggling and loads of "yeah rights" and "keep telling yourself that buddy" broke out among the class causing Keitaro to blush from the scene he was making.   
  
"I do admire your detemination Urishima-san, but I really don't think that's possible with your current progress." Keitaro bowed his head at this and looked to the ground.  
  
"But," this caught his attention. Was there still another chance for him? "I do believe that if you take some extra educational help you might be able to make it," she assured with a wink causing the young man to blush.  
  
"Um...what do you mean?" Utada shook her head at his stupidity. Was this boy this simple?  
  
"I am saying you should get a tutor." Keitaro's face seemed to brighten at the brilliant idea and the flicker of hope he was receiving from his well respected teacher.  
  
"Of course! Arigato! I'll find one right away!"   
  
"Alright, now just take your seat and pay attention." Doing as he was told he made his way to his desk, careful to avoid anymore 'accidents.' The rest of class seemed to fly by as he tried to retain as much information sent his way as possible. After a few hours passed Utada dismissed the class.  
  
"Oh, and can I see Urishima and Narusagawa before they leave?" Keitaro glanced to a few seats of his right to see the brunette give a quizzical look to the instructor. He had noticed her before, though they had never really spoken to one another. Their one conversation, if you could even call it that, consisted of him running into her and her leaving a rather painful mark to his head. Other than that, she stayed quiet in class but was one of the top students.  
  
"Narusagawa, as you may have noticed Urishima-san over here isn't doing too well in his studies." Naru nodded slowly with an annoyed look on her face. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that maybe you could tutor him, he is so very dedicated." She may have known what was coming, but that didn't she had to take it!  
  
"What? No! I can't tutor this hentai, he might try something! Besides, he doesn't have a chance anyways." Naru looked to Keitaro to see him blushing and looking to the ground with a hopeless look.   
  
'Oh no,' she thought to herself. 'I am NOT taking pity on him! NO WAY!' She stared at his sad eyes as he avoided her gaze, like he wasn't worthy of it.   
  
With a reluctant sigh she turned to Utada and nodded.  
  
"Great! Urishima, meet your tutor, Narusagawa Naru!" He lifted his face to hers with sparkling eyes. 'I have a tutor! Now maybe I'll have a chance!'  
  
He smiled cheerfully and shook her waiting yet very reluctant hand.  
  
"Arigato! You won't regret this Narusagawa! I'll study hard...and keep my hands to myself," he added with a small chuckle only to be met with a "hmph!"  
  
"You better, or else you'll regret it!" Utada gave her a look that said "be a little nicer will you," and smiled at the two.  
  
"Well, good luck to you both. Don't forget you have no school next week for spring break."   
  
Keitaro sighed as he left the room.  
  
"Well, we might as well start tonight. Give me address, I'll be there in a few hours," Naru stated with crossed arms as Keitaro nodded and scribbled his address on a torn piece of paper and pen he found in his pocket. He handed it to her and she stuffed it in her purse.  
  
"I just want to get through with this as soon as possible so I don't have to be near you anymore than already." With that she walked off leaving the young man to watch her retreating back and smile sadly.   
  
'At least I have a tutor,' he comforted himself. 'Can't help it if she doesn't like me, shouldn't matter anyways. I'm gonna make it to Toudai now and make my parents proud. And I'll be able to be with her.' With that he began the walk home, trying to save as much money as possible, knowing there was no rush to get home. As he walked he thought about 'her'. He could barely remember 'her' but she was half the reason for his quest to Toudai. She was his 'promised girl'. When he was young she was there comforting him after his parents died. From what he did remember of her, they had promised each other they would go to Toudai and live happily ever after. It was a promise he held dear to his heart. After she moved away and he was left to be raised by his grandmother he never forgot her. Well, except for her face and name, but who could retain those details after 13 years? It was a long time!  
  
Once he was in range of his home on the water, he caught a whiff of the salty air. He knew he was near. The smell was so comforting. It reminded him of them. It reminded him of his parents. A smile took over his features as he opened the front door and balanced himself once he was inside. He looked around, seeing that his place was a bit messy and he should clean it sometime before his guest arrived. She already thought he was a pervert, might as well save her from thinking he was a slob. After tidying up and taking a much needed shower he waited patiently for Naru to arrive.  
  
'Knock knock' Keitaro smiled to himself.   
  
"Looks like she's here. Finally, I'm gonna get into Toudai." With that he made his way to the door, happy everything was going so smoothly.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Well, there's chapter 1! I know, it sounded a little rushed! SORRY! I do have high hopes however for this fic! Also, it's a bit on the boring side right now, but I promise it'll get better!   
  
OK people, I wrote, you read, now complete the process and REVIEW! Go on, press the little button on the bottom! You KNOW you wanna!  
  
I'm outty!   
  
Ami-chan =^.^= 


	2. The Dark Spots

Ok guys...I'm updating, but don't think it's because I'm in a good mood or anything. On the contrary, I feel like throwing myself off of a roof…which makes me want to write. -_- Don't ask... I don't know. My friend just came back from a renaissance fair today, which I was supposed to go to but didn't…and she met Johnny Depp. So now do you understand? He was just standing there, talking to her and the other members of the group for like half an hour in his full hotness! Also, I'm obsessed with Inuyasha and there was a cute look-a-like there dressed up as him. My life sucks…. Well, that's enough ranting to you guys about my problems; I'm just going to try my best to get over this. And I guess it's a good thing for you people because I'm writing another chapter! Always a bright side I suppose ^_^   
  
I had wrote about half of chapter 2 of DAWM but it somehow got deleted, and I have no clue what I wrote and I might have just completely changed the story line but whatever! This chapters good just the way it is!  
  
MADman384: Thank you, and honestly...probably never. I'll try though. Who knows, once summer roles around and I'm swamped with free time I'll get some inspiration for a new chapter of LH: CoL  
  
Android K: Thanks for the review, and don't worry, I haven't given up on this story.  
  
PenPen10: Thanks for the sweet review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! ^_^  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Love Hina: Drift Away with Me  
  
Chapter 2: The Dark Spots  
  
'How did I get myself into this…?' Naru sighed impatiently as the young man across from her sat cross legged on the bare floor, not owning a desk, staring mindlessly at a single algebraic equation.  
  
"Oh c'mon! This should've taken no more than a minute! You've been staring at that problem for almost an hour!" She threw her hands in the air to emphasize her annoyance.  
  
Keitaro barely glanced at her before speaking, "Just give me 5 more minutes Narusagawa. I almost have it."  
  
She grumpily crossed her arms and nodded. "You said that five minutes ago baka."  
  
This time she was met with silence and her nerves were slowly breaking, one by one.   
  
"Ahah!" Stunned by the sudden screech of accomplishment she jumped a bit.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Look." He slid the paper in front of the waiting girl and pointed to a single number scribbled in the corner, obviously due to lack of space.   
  
She stared dumbly. "What?"  
  
"Uh…that's the answer. Right?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh what?" He stared at the girl with searching eyes.   
  
"Oh, it's wrong." She looked up to him with gritted teeth. "All that time and you still got it wrong!"   
  
Naru stood from the floor and smoothed the creases of her skirts.  
  
"This is pathetic! I quit!"  
  
"NO! Don't leave! Just show me how to do it one more time! Please!" He quickly stood to catch her wrist just as she began to make her way to the door. She turned back to him, contemplating if she really wanted to waste more time on this fool, who obviously just didn't have what it took to pass the exam. She lifted her gaze to his eyes. He was such an idiot! Such a determined idiot...who never gave up. And who always tried his best. Maybe if she just showed him one more time…  
  
"Well?" he asked expectedly, snapping her out of the lock she wasn't aware she had held on his eyes. She lowered her gaze to her wrist, still being held by the idiot with amazing eyes.  
  
He noticed and quickly dropped it, as though he had just touched fire.   
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Get me some coffee…this is going to take a while." He nodded.  
  
"Ok…just a…hold on…you'll still tutor me!" He seemed to brighten and she smiled without thinking.  
  
"Make it strong."  
  
He quickly nodded and his smile widened. She found herself staring at his retreating figure as he scurried to the small room of his boat home which held all the kitchen equipment, at least she guessed so.  
  
She once again took her seat on the floor, sitting with her legs tucked underneath her. She looked around the small cabin and frowned.   
  
He actually lived in a boat. Who does that! It was just…sad…and weird. But, creepily enough, it suited him. With the image he set in school, she could tell he lived someplace cheap. He was always dressed so sloppily, seemingly wearing anything he could get his hands on that could be considered belonging of the male gender. He didn't look that bad though. He definitely had potential. He had a nice face. She couldn't deny it! But he had too many downfalls for that to matter at all. He was a pervert; she'd seen him in action too many times. He always had someway to get his grimy hands on some unsuspecting female in the class. Although, she noticed a bit surprised, he hadn't tried anything on her tonight. Maybe he was just a klutz?  
  
She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Nah." She spoke aloud. No way could some one get themselves in those situations as much as him, and only with girls for that matter! He was just a pervert. Plain and simple. She would never have given him the time of day if it wasn't for that teacher. Damn her…  
  
"I'm all out of coffee but I have some tea," Keitaro said kindly.  
  
Naru looked up at him and frowned.   
  
"Whatever." She took the cup and stared into it. He probably slipped some kind of date rape drug in it. No trusting those perverts.   
  
She carefully set the scalding cup in front of her and watched as the steam rose from it to about mid air and then disappeared. She silently wished she could be like the steam and disappear too.   
  
'Wow, now that was poetic,' she thought. God, I want to get out of here.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to explain this one more time Keitaro. Understood?" He nodded and followed it up with a quick salute.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" She scowled in disgust. He was way too happy for her to feel so miserable.  
  
"Ok. Well, you begin by taking 52x and putting it over here." She looked up to him and he nodded, still smiling.  
  
"Then you have to balance the whole thing out so you subtract the negative of this number from the positive and…. Are you following me or not?" She looked to him once again only to find him staring out of one of the circular windows.  
  
"Hey! Pay attention!" He quickly snapped his gaze to hers.  
  
"Sorry… it's just that it looks like it's going to rain. Real bad." She looked to what had previously taken over her tutory's attention and was met with coal black clouds not to far in the distance. She could faintly hear thunder now that she was paying closer attention.  
  
"Oh my..."   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
I know, weird place to end the chapter, but it just felt right to me. To see the progress of the next chapter you can check my profile and later my website. I have one right now, and the address is also in my profile. It's not exactly 'done' so if you go there you'll just get the benefit of seeing the layout. I'm still working on a few details. Check it out if you have time. I'm putting my artwork on it. Yes I draw. Not that good, but they're drawings none the less. Right now I'm working on a pic of a scene out of my story LH: CoH and a random pic of Keitaro and Naru. He's basically a pimp in it… my friend made me draw it and I love how it turned out!  
  
Oh, and I would REALLY love a review….. so please *I sound so desperate…*  
  
Until next time  
  
-^_^- Ami-Chan39 / Turtle Lady ((^_^)) ? I tried making a turtle, do you see it? Huh huh? ^_^ 


	3. Rock the Boat

Ok, I updated. Just a little news, it wasn't Johnny Depp for real, I don't really care anymore anyways so yeah... I was looking at some stuff I wrote and it made me want to write more so here is chapter 3! Just to be honest with you all, don't expect another chapter of CoL ever. It is possible, but only maybe after I finish this story. I hope everyone's not too mad at me for taking so long... All I can say in my defense is that I've been waiting for several different authors to update for years, I only made you wait like half of one... Yes well here ya go anyways. And don't forget to review! I haven't gotten on of those in a while.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue!  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Love Hina: Drift Away with Me  
  
Chapter 3: Rock the Boat  
  
"Oh my..." The words slipped from her slips without even being considered. She quickly glanced to Keitaro, looking very serious.  
  
A loud crack of thunder shook the house. A pitter patter could be heard. It sounded like it was coming from every direction! This tin can was gonna crack open and spill them out any second in this storm.  
  
"I have to leave, we'll continue this later!" Like I want to come back, she bitterly thought.  
  
The pitter patter increased and grew louder, bolder. It wasn't hailing now was it?  
  
"What!? Are you insane! This storm is terrible!" She gave him a burning glare.  
  
"Uh...you have to stay the night. I-I insist.."  
  
"Sleep under the same roof as you! Never!" She was too worried that her worst fear would come true to notice the hurt on his face. She began to stand when the young man jump out towards her to grab her arm, accidentally hitting the scalding tea on her pretty blouse. Quick reflexes...too bad he was terribly clumsy.  
  
She said, "AH!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! Here let me get that!" He looked around quickly for some type of cloth, finding none he rustled out of his shirt to substitute.  
  
Through the pain she still had time to appreciate a nice six pack.  
  
'Who knew...' She was pulled out of her surprise by him patting furiously on her chest with his shirt.  
  
"Dear lord...Stop! Stop it! I'll do it myself!" She tore the shirt out of his helpful hands and tried to wipe some of the hot away. This wasn't working...  
  
"Narusagawa! Take your shirt off! Take it off!"  
  
"WHAT!?" was her reply. Just by her expression he could feel the pain she could easily bring him.  
  
"There's too much tea, just take it off..."  
  
"Ugh...you're going to die for this.." He stared at her, waiting for her to take it off. Wasn't that hot! What was she thinking taking so long!  
  
"Get me another shirt you dork!"  
  
"Oh!" He quickly shot up and ran into his bathroom, the only other closed off room in his whole home.  
  
"I can't believe this!" She said out loud, while holding the wet part of her shirt as far away from her body as possible.  
  
A blasting bit of thunder was her reply.  
  
She jumped at the noise. A loud crash was heard from the other room followed by a quiet curse. A disorientated young man walked out of said room holding a small bundle of cloth.  
  
"I-I accidentally spilled s-soap over all of my other clothes...all I could find was a towel in my c-cabinet." Oh lord oh lord...Why why why was he such a klutz! She was gonna skin him for this. She was gonna use his bones to pick her teeth. She was...  
  
"Give it here! This is hot!" He dumbfoundledly tossed her the towel and quickly turned around. As she set to work to replace the ruined clothing thoughts ran through his little male mind. She called him before he could start a nosebleed.  
  
He turned around to see her in the towel. Uh oh...there it came. His hands shot up to his nostrils.  
  
"I am so gone!" She proclaimed reaching for her bag and heading to the door.  
  
"You're going to walk home in this weather in a towel!" She glanced down...he had a point.  
  
"It's not that bad..." she tried to persuade him, and herself. She opened the door only to be knocked on her bottom by a gust of freezing wind and raindrops with painful speed. He had a very good point indeed, for a no brained worm.  
  
He flew forward and slammed the door shut.  
  
Finding no defense left to leave, she focused all her anger towards Keitaro.  
  
"This is all you're fault! You spilled the tea on purpose didn't you! I can't believe this!" Finding equal anguish himself, he joined in the fight.  
  
"O-of course not! I would never...how could you think...! Look, you were about to go out in that!" He pointed towards the little window and the boat began to rock. Losing their balance they both dropped to the floor.  
  
"Woah...well if I'd left a little earlier at least I could have made it to a phone for a cab! This sardine can doesn't even have a connection to the outside world! Not like you'd need one, you don't have any friends anyway." Her hands flung to her lips. That was a bit cruel... He looked at her, eyes fuming with anger and hurt. Silence...how awkward. The only sound that could be heard was the angry storm outside.  
  
Naru began to feel sick. Not the type of sick you feel with a cold or when you don't eat anything for a whole day because you're too busy studying. No, this was the kind she had felt as a child during summer, when she'd go to visit her aunt with the boat. This was motion sickness. She glanced again towards the window, why was the dock moving? And the shore?  
  
"Oh good lord..." She whispered, still sitting on the floor. "Keitaro, the boat! You're stupid boat! Its..."  
  
"I know. It's a piece of tin foil, you made that painfully clear."  
  
She ignored the sting of regret and said, "No! It's moving, we're moving! Isn't this thing tied up?!"  
  
"Oh good lord..." was his reply.  
  
A hard rock through both of them to the right, along with a table and a large stash of books and paper.  
  
"Oh my god...I'm going to die. With Keitaro Urishima! Why!"  
  
Another hard rock through them both to the left, causing her to land on his bare chest, with nothing but a towel between them. 'This is no time to start pulling a Keitaro and think these perverted thoughts!' She felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to a serious face.  
  
"Don't worry Narusagawa, I'll protect you." She blinked. Maybe this wasn't such a bad way to die...  
  
Another hard rock through them around. Then another, and another. It was so noisy. All she could hear was thunder and rain. Then she heard nothing and saw only darkness. He was soon to follow.  
  
Some time later, a scrap of tin floated on the surf of a quiet island to solid sand. With two people on it...  
  
Okay all done. Let me know what you think as usual. Oh, and just to let you know I wrote a little short story on called Thanksgiving Blues. It's humor, which was a nice change of pace for me and if you give it a shot I think you'll like it! Well, until next time who knows when that could be! .' This is PinkBeads, formerly Ami-chan, formerly TurtleLady. Byes! 


	4. Breezy Awakening

Reading through my old stuff and seeing how many mistakes I embarrassingly made, I decided I need a beta reader. Anyone interested?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

* * *

Love Hina: Drift Away with Me

Last time:

Another hard rock threw them around. Then another, and another. It was so noisy. All she could hear was thunder and rain. Then she heard nothing and saw only darkness. He was soon to follow.

Some time later, a scrap of tin floated on the surf of a quiet island to solid sand. With two people on it...

CHAPTER 4: Breezy Awakening

Pain, a sting, a burden. It was all around her. Surrounding her. Everything hurt. What was everything exactly? It was all black. She couldn't see. Her nose...that hurt the most. Her eyes stung like a mother...! Suddenly she felt, not very pleasantly, a push. And now she saw something. She saw the sky. It was too bright!

Her hands flew to her eyes, shielding herself from receiving the painful rays. Too many thoughts were swimming in her head as she tried to lull herself to a sitting position. Where the hell was she? Where was everyone else? Why was she so hot! Why did she feel so sticky? What had pushed her? Who had pushed her?

Trying her best to voice all her conundrums she smartly gave out an "Ugh...."

Now sitting up straight she had time to gently open her eyes. She braced herself for whatever horrific sight she was sure to see.

It was a...a beach? She looked around surveying gentle and swift waves. The white beautiful whit sand sparkled like diamonds. The sky was clear, painfully clear actually. It could use a few clouds to block some of the terrible sun. Now that she realized where she was she was surprised the sound of the ocean hadn't told her where she had been sooner. She was a brilliant girl who could have come up with brilliant deductions. Oh, was she brilliant? She wasn't sure...she couldn't remember. She stood up and pleased herself with a satisfying stretch, some of the pain vanishing. What had she been laying on to put such a burden on her body? Running a hand through her salt water and sand abused hair she gave a look behind her.

She studied the waved tin, she guessed it was made out of tin. It was hardly large enough, she thought, to hold herself and that young man sleeping unconscious on it. It certainly looked painful to lay on, which would explain the soreness she was feeling. Why the heck were they even laying on that thing in the first place!

She hunched herself and silently walked to the mysterious sleeping boy. Strangely she enjoyed the feeling of the warm sand beneath her toes. When she was close enough to him for her satisfaction she crouched into a sitting position and laid her hands on her knees.

Hmm...it was a boy; there was short hair and a manly build. If only she could get a better look. She needed to see this person's face. She reached out her hand and gave Person a poke. She figured Person must've been rolling around and pushed her earlier. Maybe she had pushed herself, she didn't know anything anymore. She decided it wouldn't hurt to return the push and pushed the body right into the sand, face side up.

It was a boy alright, a very cute boy. Person was promoted to Boy.

His eyes began to open and then his hands flung to his face to shield them. Through the minimal shade he had given himself he looked to his left. Sand. Okay..that was weird. He looked to his right. A tin board and more sand. Through his pain he sat up and looked forward. A girl?

"Hi."

"Ugh..."

"Yeah, I said the same thing. Need a hand?" He tried his best to nod, then gave her his hand. As she tugged and pulled they both made their way up.

"Um..th..thank you." His rough voice gave. He looked to the girl. She was...what was that word? Hot. Oh, everything was hot. Her hair was auburn and stretched gracefully to her hips. Her hips were covered with a flimsy skirt which looked much cooler than his own jeans. Something wasn't right about her though. His thoughts jumbled in his tired mind.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She gave herself the quick one-two and realized she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh."

"Oooohhh" the realization entered his mind at last.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Her arms flung to her chest and covered what she could.

Suddenly he was scared. He flung his arms in front of himself for protection. She was going to hit him. He knew it. He didn't know how.

She shook him out of his protective state by yelling. "Find me a shirt Boy!"

"_Get me another shirt you dork!"_ Huh?

"Okay okay just hold on." He looked around trying to get the image of the beautiful girl's chest out of his mind, or maybe he wanted to remember it...

Suddenly farther down shore he saw a flash of pink. He clumsily made his way to it, working out his kinks along the way. He picked it up. A shirt! Wow, what luck...

He ran back to her and proudly gave her his findings.

She looked to him and then to the shirt. Being careful to protect herself from his male eyes she removed one hand and snatched to cloth.

"Uh..turn around please." He did as he was told.

She turned her back to him and looked at the shirt. It was stiff from the salt water and drying in the sun. She shook the sand out of it and placed the shirt eagerly over her head. Now that that trauma is over...

"Okay all done." He turned, and looked. What now?

"Okay well...bye." He began to walk away. She looked at his retreating figure in shock.

"Wha...wait!" He let out a breath of relief...good. He didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Did anyone notice I stopped with the Japanese words and suffixes and stuff? If I ever get my beta reader I'm gonna go over my past chapters with them and edit them all out. Future Beta you have something to look forward to! YAY! I know this chapter was boring but I had to set everything up! It's definitely my least favorite. It'll get better though! Also, I was wondering if anyone thinks I should make a notify list for my website so people can see when I add art and update stuff. What do you think? See you in the next chapter! Love you all! REVIEW

()()-()-()-() Pink Beads ()-()-()-()() It's a bracelet! ;P


End file.
